


In Love with the Man who holds a Gun

by angge_RJ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Huang Ren Jun-centric, M/M, Mafia boss Jaemin, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Underage Drinking, idk how to tag, idk i tried to do it fluff as I can, lee donghyuck being a bitch, pinning for a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angge_RJ/pseuds/angge_RJ
Summary: Renjun isn’t aware how much he affects the notorious and mysterious captain ball of the soccer team, Na Jaemin.Until Donghyuck’s birthday happened. At the balcony, Jaemin said, “I think two bottles are enough for you tonight.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	In Love with the Man who holds a Gun

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO RENMIN NATION!
> 
> This is my first ever written fic of RenMin because I'm badly craving for them. I hope you'll enjoy my work and appreciate RenMin as well! I'm so excited to post this coz it took me half a day to write and edit my first ever ao3 fic. Enjoy everyone!

1

"Come on! The night's still young!" Donghyuck screamed as he pulled Renjun towards the entrance of the--Renjun don't know what's the name of this Bar and he didn't want to know because this is his first and last time that he'll be entering this smokey, hot and loud place.

"You don't need to drag me. I'm not princey," he replied, yanking his right arm from him.

He turned around and said, "I know you're not my dog, Renjun. If you were, I could've just locked you up in your dull room." he smiled sweetly.

Renjun sighed and tried so hard not to reply. This gay surely has a big mouth. He doesn't know how they became friends but he's one of Renjun’s gems.

"Injunnie, come on, please. It's my birthday! I want you to experience your first nightlife with me! I know this place and the people as well. No need to worry, boo." he pleaded. Dramatically blinking his eyes.

Like, does Renjun have a choice? He’s wearing a silk pink button shirt that is fitted and perfectly wrapped around his curves paired with skinny jeans and shoes that suit Renjun’s taste. Donghyuck surprised him by making Renjun’s Mom approve of this shit and letting him go out at 9:30 pm and be home at midnight. Too much work for this day and he couldn't wait to cuddle with moomin on his bed.

"Let's just go. You're too noisy."

Donghyuck smiled and linked his arms around Renjun’s. He feels strange entering this place. He feels like every one of them is staring at him or one of them is staring. He softly shaked his head. Donghyuck took him to a table that is occupied by many people. As he said, he doesn't need to worry because the majority of them are his close friends as well. Wow, Donghyuck really put a lot of pleading just to make them complete here.

"The house fairy is here. And I'll say, you guys are fucking welcome."

One of the audience clapped and shout, "Someone might want to grind to this pretty boy over here"

What the hell, He’s not letting someone grind on him. He entered this Bar as a virgin might as well leave as a virgin.

Renjun rolled his eyes to their teasing and just quietly sat beside Jeno. He's a goody-good boy so he’s safe here. Rather than sit beside Yangyang who's now red and looks like he's ready to throw his intestines. 

"Injunnie, are you going to drink? I'll order for light only, these are hard drinks." he asked.

Renjun smiled and travelled his eyes around the table. Bottles of alcohol are obviously on the center, there are chips and some finger food. There are cigarettes and he’s happy to say that his friends are not into drugs and weeds.

Renjun will not gonna surround himself around those people. He doesn't look at them as a bad person but that's just not his thing so he'll just stay away to avoid any harm.  
Mark and Donghyuck are obviously flirting

He’ll bet his life, 5 minutes later, they're making out. He doesn't mind. Renjun is not that saint. Jeno is also drinking but got his phone on his hands, probably texting his girlfriend. Jisung and Chenle waved at him, He nodded at them. Xiaojun and Kun are dancing. Jungwoo and Ten are probably making sure that they'll catch their fish tonight. He means, boys.

"Soju will be fine. As much as I don't want to drink but this occasion rarely happens. So, just order one bottle for me." Renjun replied.  
Jeno laughed at his remarks but stood up and ruffled his hair.

"I got you, Injunnie. Wait for a bit." he walked to the counter that was full of drunkards.

Renjun moved to Jisung and Chenle--He just wished for them to be home safely later because their faces are the same as tomatoes. He doesn't have any car and he’s not gonna take home these boys. Renjun will just take the cab later.

"What? Are you gonna puke or what?" He asked Chenle. He showed him his middle finger, as if Renjun didn't have one.

"You seriously asked me that, fairy?" Renjun cringed at his words.

"Can you stop giving me nicknames? You're not my boyfriend."

"You don't have a boyfriend."

Renjun was stunned. The hell---

"Hyung, try to find one here." Jisung suggested.

He doesn't know if he’s gonna laugh because Jisung still has some respect for him even though he's drunk. That’s right, boo. Don’t let Donghyuck and Chenle influence you my baby. Renjun cooed at him.

"What? You're suggesting that I'll find the love of my life here?" because that's total bullshit.

If the love of my life is here, he better be fucking his drinks and cigarettes only not girls.

"Well, Jaemin is here. No need to find one." Yangyang smirked.

As if some Angels passed by, for their table turned from noisy to a quiet one. Each one of them that are busy on their own shits earlier immediately stopped right at the moment Yangyang slipped his words. Only the beats of music in the whole place was heard.

And Renjun suddenly feels sick. He’d rather kill himself than date Jaemin. Because he's too... secretive.

Jeno widened his eyes, because these people were still stunned from what Yangyang had said.

"You guys okay?" Jeno asked while he quietly gave Renjun’s bottle. He needs to drink this straight up.

"Wow..." Jisung finally said. He lifted his right brow at him. He shakes his head.

"Boo, you're finally dating Na Jaemin?!"

Jeno choked from his remarks and Renjun rolled his eyes. He eyed him for a second and said, "Shut up! I'm not dating anyone" he hissed. He opened his bottle.

Donghyuck is too loud and he’s not gonna let other people hear another fake news. Damn, Renjun hates people.

"Jun, that guy is obviously into you." Xiaojun said and Ten nodded and smiled teasingly.

"He probably knocked out all those guys who tried to win your heart." Mark laughed.

"Well? I'm not surprised. That's Jaemin." Yangyang said and poured another drink for himself.

"That issue was already a year ago. He doesn't like me." Renjun said and drank his bottle.

“I can’t believe that Jaemin is still pinning you for a year, that dumbfuck,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. 

Na Jaemin is a famous guy, obviously he got the looks and money. He doesn't know how rich he is but his collection of cars says it all. Member of the Soccer team and the Captain. Many girls are linked to him but Renjun doesn't see any confirmation that he had a girlfriend, He never saw him making out with some chicks. He's always with his team mates.  
He's not the good boy, obviously, everyone has a dark side so does he. Gossip around our university said he's part of a gang. Which made Renjun scared. Damn.

Renjun doesn't know how the gossip started. But a lot of them said that he does like me. Renjun doesn't want to believe them because he doesn't feel any special thing that Jaemin did to him. Hell, he even set his eyes straight every time they passed by at each other, avoiding Renjun’s gaze. He never saw his brown eyes staring at him. Never.

"Jaemin is nice. I mean, he doesn't talk and smile that much but he did not deny it when we heard his team mates teasing him about you." Jungwoo said while curling the tip of his hair.

"And we heard that a year ago and... yesterday? I think? They told Na to finally man up and get your number. I saw Jaemin tensed for a bit but smacked the head of his team mate." Ten laughed and bid a goodbye as they headed towards the center of the Bar. Together with Jungwoo.

"Well, he did not take any step. So let the gossip go around." he said and drank himself up. Damn, soju sucks. He felt something throb in his head. One is enough. He needed to go home later but this place was too hot.

"Renjun, I can feel the smoky glance from him right here. He doesn't do anything yet but his eyes are all on you. Every second." Yangyangl said without looking at Renjun and all serious. Now.. Renjun doesn't know what to say. 

“Don’t talk to Renjun like that, bitch. You’re scaring him. This is his love life! Don’t sabotage it!” Donghyuck pulled Yangyang’s hair, the reason why the latter muttered some curses.

"Well? If he likes you, then he must do something, right? Let Renjun do whatever he wants. Renjun doesn't need to do him a favor for not manning up." Mark said and smiled at him warmly.

"Hyung, you got a point from me there." Renjun said and winked at him. Mark just spilled the tea.

"You're right, Hyung. Injunnie, just ignore Yangyang. He knows Jaemin too much." Jeno teased.

Yangyang rolled his eyes, "What do you expect? I'm the best friend."

Chenle glared at him and smacked his arm, "Why are you even here? Drag your best friend here and tell him to confess to this boy right now!"

"The hell? He got his own ways, I enjoy being here. Jaemin is too quiet. I don't know how I befriended him. But I'm not gonna spill his secrets even if you kill me."

And again, Renjun felt someone is staring at the back of his head. If it's really him, Renjun wanted to roam his eyes and asked him but he’s too tipsy. Maybe, Renjun needs another drink. He stood up and snatched his phone and wallet, all eyes are on him now.

"I need another drink," He said and marched towards the counter. He ignores their teasing and shouts. After our conversation back there, Renjun needed another drink.

1.5

"One bottle of Soju, please?" Renjun asked unknowingly. He’s not sure, He doesn't know if there's a code to order or what. The bartender smiled and nodded and turned his back.

Renjun looked down to find his wallet again but he heard someone whistling not too loud. That's a guy and he's probably near from Renjun but, damn where's my fucking wallet?  
Renjun is too boozy but still, He got a few bucks and handed it to the bartender. He shaked his head.

"It's already paid, Sir" he smiled. What?

"By Donghyuck?" Renjun asked and the bartender looked uneasy for a second but still nodded and excused himself. Renjun was left here dumbfounded.

He cleared his throat and headed up to the second floor of the Bar. He needs some air, He wants their deck.

Cool wind brushes him up as he opens the door. There's no one here and he’s all good, instead of settling himself at their couch, He prefers to stand up and watch the city lights. He looked at his phone and it read, 11 pm.

Renjun opened the bottle and was about to drink it up straight again when someone spoke up.

"I think two bottles are enough for you tonight..."

Renjun stood rock at the moment he heard his voice. His voice is too low and quiet, he wonders how he laughs and shouts at his teammates. His voice is too shy for Renjun or he’s just not aware how it feels when he's finally here, Jaemin, beside him.

Renjun did not reply and drank his bottle straight up, again. He heard him sighed and took another step. No shit, Sherlock.

He closed his eyes at the alcohol burning his throat. And popped his head down. He wants to sleep.

"You might want to head up or you'll throw your guts out." He heard him say.

He immediately looked up, still closed eyes. Renjun heard his low and deep chuckle. Damn, Renjun why didn't you just settle yourself around your friends?

"What are you doing here?" Renjun asked him. He did not reply and he fought the courage to open his eyes. He’s still not ready to face him this near.

"Yangyang told me that someone's here, so I needed to be here," he replied.

Renjun opened his eyes. That fast. Someone? Sure. I wonder who it was.

"Who?" He asked once again.

He did not reply for a second again, but he asked him another way around.

"Do you want to go home? I'll send you home."

Renjun doesn't know if he’ll take that as an answer. His voice is way too... he doesn't know. I thought he doesn't talk too much?

"I'm fine, Jaemin. Thank you." Renjun said and finally looked at him.

His brown hair is messed up, perfectly fitted to his milky skin and dark eyes who's staring at Renun’s. That eyes are full of secrets, Renjun wants to dig more. He's wearing an all black outfit. He's.... breathtaking. What the hell, Renjun.

"Your face is red.." he pointed out. Still staring at Renjun.

Renjun shrugged, "Because of alcohol," he replied timidly.

"Your friends?" He added.

"I'm alone." he replied. Renjun tore his eyes from him because he's fucking staring at his eyes. Renjun can't handle it. So this is how it feels.  
"Renjun, let me take you home. You're drunk."

"Why do you want to take me home?"

Renjun turned his body to face him. Alcohol is too strong for him and Donghyuck still drag him to this fucking birthday party and his friends spilled issues that has started a year ago. And this man in front of him was the reason for that news. And Renjun doesn't care anymore. I want fucking answers. I'm tired of hearing gossip.

"Your friends are too drunk to take care of you. You need a ride, I'll take you home." Jaemin calmly said.

"Ride? Where do I ride? On you?" Renjun asked.

That's a gross question from me right there, but once that I'll find out that he just wants to bed me, then he's cancelled.

His face turned red from what Renjun had said and he finally tore his glance away from Renjun. Finally.

Jaemin cleared his throat, "I have my car with me."

Renjun did not reply and just stared at him. So Jaemin isn't a bad boy or he's just being nice? Renjun frowns and heads to the couch. He didn't do anything but he felt tired and sleepy. He wants to sleep.

Renjun sat down and laid his back on the sofa. Hah, I feel comfy.

"Are you gonna sleep there?"

"Why? You want to sleep with me?" Renjun teased once again.

Again, he did not reply. Don't open your eyes, Renjun.

"Silence means yes?" Renjun provoked.

"Love, as much as I want you. I will never take you to this dirty couch."

Love. Damn, Jaemin for making me think too much. He hates how his heart beat goes wild. Too much for the first conversation.

"Then take me to your home or condo." Renjun said.

He doesn't know why he’s doing this. He doesn't know what he wants to know. 

Confusing? Yes, that's me.

Renjun opened his eyes and saw him standing in front. He's shoulders are too broad. Suits him very well, but then Renjun takes his eyes to Jaemin’s. If Jaemin’s pupils were dark earlier, it became darker now.

Prove me wrong, Jaemin. Don't take the bait.

"I'm not what you are thinking, love. You're provoking on something that will never happen. Cut it out, Renjun."

Renjun hates how calm Jaemin was when he uttered those nicknames and words.

I thought I hate nicknames? Renjun rolled his eyes. Whatever.

"Just shut up. Too much nickname for our first chitchat." Renjun said and waved his hands.

He laughed. God, he laughed. Cute. Jaemin carefully took the couch beside Renjun and he still felt comfortable.

"I wonder if this is also the last, I hope not." Jaemin murmured. His eyes on the ground. 

"I'm not snobby." Renjun said.

Jaemin just smiled and laid his back too. Staring at the sky. Renjun also looked up. The sky looks calm. He wonders why?

"For someone who's aware that his admirer is finally manning up. You're too considerate."

You finally said it yourself, Dimwit.

"For someone who's trying to give me a nickname..." no, shit. My cat cut out my tongue.

Jaemin turned his head to Renjun and smiled, "Too sweet?"

"You wish." Renjun said and Jaemin laughed once again. Renjun settled himself and closed his eyes. He’s really sleepy.

"I'm taking a nap."

"Am I allowed to take that as letting me take you home later?" Jaemin carefully asked.

Well, If he's going to kill me... Whatever. Jaemin is nice.

"One am. I'm really sleepy." he shortly answered.

"Roger that. Good night, Renjun. "

2

Renjun woke up to his phone that kept on ringing. He just wants to sleep. Why bother? Let me be in peace. He took his phone and answered it without looking at the caller.

"Please, go away---"

"AT LEAST YOU'RE ALIVE. YOU BITCH, I WAS CRYING LAST NIGHT. YOU DIDN'T GREET ME. IT’S MY BIRTHDAY, YET YOU'RE GONE IN AN HOUR. I THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED." 

My God, I need a break.

"Good morning too." Renjun said and sat up. His head hurts.

"STILL A VIRGIN?"

What the hell?

"What the fuck? Of course I am."

"I'll be there in a few. Better explain!" and the line ended. Renjun stared at the mirror in front of him. He looks like shit.

"Renjun? Clean up. Someone's here."

Donghyuck is surprisingly early. His ‘few’ takes an hour. He got up and washed his face. Everything that can make him look pleased in five minutes.

Renjun opened his room door and he wanted to run. Why the hell is he here? 

Renjun’s mom was smiling at him from his back and mouthed, good looking.

Renjun rolled his eyes and Jaemin looked surprised at his actions. But, he stood straight. Handling Renjun the bucket of purple roses. Sweet.

"I'm sorry, I just... I just want to-- I.. I was about to leave--"

"I'm rolling my eyes on my mother. Mom, why didn't you let him eat?" Renjun playfully eyed his mother.

"Well, I asked him! But he said that he'll wait for you." she said and disappeared.

Renjun eyed Jaemin who's now red but still looked surprised.

"Thank you for the flowers." Renjun smiled. 

He appreciated it though this is not the first time someone came with flowers. However, this is different. How is it different?

"You're welcome. I just really want to passed b--"

Renjun cut him off again. Jaemin surely has some business to deal with him. Renjun needs to know what is that.

"Ofcourse, you're not going home without eating." Renjun said as he placed his flowers to their table and pushed Jaemin, heading to the dining room.

"Renjun, I--"

"Eat or leave?"

No reply.

"Good answer. Now, sit down."

"No, I--"

"Then leave if you---"

"I want to take you out for morning breakfast and if I could spend the whole day with you."

Oh. That's his business.

"Aw. Sweet talker."

Renjun turns to see Donghyuck crossing his arms while glaring and Yangyang who has his hands in his mouth. Trying to look surprised. 

Nice try, bitch. 

"Good morning." Jaemin formally greeted Donghyuck. Not minding Yangyang.

"Well, no need to be formal Na. As if you didn't ask me for his number. Months ago." Donghyuck smiled teasingly.

What the hell? Renjun saw how Jaemin's face turned really red.

"Took you a year before manning up. The hell, Jaemin?" Renjun said.

"Love, just prepare yourself. I'll talk to your mother. Excuse me." Jaemin patted his head before heading towards Renjun’s mother.

Renjun didn't know that Jaemin is this old-fashioned. Asking his mom for permission to take Renjun out is new for her. For Renjun, as well.

Donghyuck nudged his arm. Renjun glared at him. "Love?! You bitch! How can you hide this from me?! I've been with you all through the years!" he faked his tears.

Yangyang winked at him, "I told you that he has his own ways."

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Renjun asked. Ignoring Donghyuck who's still faking his tears.

"We're about to pick you for another bonding and was about to make Jaemin join but I believe that you guys are going on a date now?" Yangyang said. And Renjun wants to slap him because of his smile.

He shrugged. Date or what, Renjun doesn’t really mind.

"Good choices you have there, Renjun. He'll take care of you. Jaemin surely will."

2.5

“Can someone tell me why are we here again? In Donghyuck’s stinky apartment?”

“Fuck you. Leave and never come back, I don’t need a rascal like you in my base.”

“I don’t listen to a stinky monkey like you,”

“Then stop complaining bitch, you’re just here to eat and comfort this ugly mess. Not to question and insult my interior design and my air freshener, asshat.” 

“Babe, calm down..” Mark softly circles his right arm in Donghyuck’s shoulder, his left hand holding a can of beer. And Donghyuck immediately clings to him like a stinky monkey. Renjun acts to vomit in front of them when Jeno cries loudly again.

“God, I swear, Jeno. I’m gonna stick this tissue paper in your mouth. Your breath is horrible.” Yangyang was rubbing Jeno’s back while using his other hand to fan himself. Clearly stressed the way Jeno was crying loudly. 

“But Yang, I can’t keep my tears. What should I do?” 

Renjun wanted to laugh but he felt bad for his friend, Jeno was clearly broken-hearted despite the audience inside Donghyuck’s apartment. Mark and Donghyuck making out on the couch, the kids--Jisung and Chenle were playing Mario Kart, Jeno crying while holding his phone, watching the video that was sent to him. Jeno’s girlfriend or ex-girlfriend to be exact was caught by Lucas cheating on Jeno. Making out with a random dude on the Bar. And Yangyang, beside Jeno, was comforting him while glaring at the video. 

“Here, Jeno. You see this tissue paper? Stick this to you iris so the water won’t come out. Come on, I’ll watch you do it.” 

Before Jeno can do that, Renjun appeared immediately, glaring at Yangyang.

“Hey, Jen..” Renjun softly called him. Jeno looked up and leaned to him, Renjun engulfed him with a hug, caressing his back.

“Jun, I gave everything. But still, she cheated. I…. It hurts. So bad.” Jeno cried in his arms and Renjun sighed and took a look at the man beside Jeno.

Playful remarks and teasing face was gone, all Renjun can see is anger and regret. If Jeno was hurt, Yangyang felt more than that, Renjun was sure. He pulled away from Jeno and wiped his tears, kissed his forehead before looking directly into his eyes.

“Cry yourself all out tonight, Jen. By tomorrow, I don’t want you to promise but can you try not to think and cry about it anymore? Don’t think less about yourself because you’re more than enough, Jeno. We don’t want you to take all the blame. It’s her fault. She chose to cheat, Jen. it will never be your fault.” 

Jeno wiped his tears away and nodded his head. Leaning on the wall this time and closing his eyes, probably meditating. Renjun thinks.

“Hyung, someone’s at the door.” Jisung called him. Renjun furrowed his brows.

“Can’t pause the game and open the door, Jisung?” Renjun scolded him softly. He doesn't want to scare his maknae. 

Chenle rolled his eyes,”It’s probably Jaemin hyung.” 

At the mentioned name, Renjun immediately flies to the door, ignoring Donghyuck who screamed, “Whipped, bitch!”

Renjun opened the door and was greeted by a fine looking man, standing with authority and intimidating aura. Renjun fell head over heel, once again. He hands out the plastic bag he was carrying that Renjun didn’t notice because he was still busy checking him out.

“I bought chickens and more beers, for your friends, I don’t want to come without food.” 

Renjun circles his hand on his waist, tiptoes a little bit and plants a kiss on his jaw, near his chin. “You don’t need to spoil my friends as well, Jaemin.”

“I don’t really mind.” Jaemin kissed his forehead.

“Thank you, baby.” Renjun whispered against his neck. Jaemin didn’t answer, but he felt him humming and snaking his occupied hands in Renjun’s back.

It’s been a month since Renjun let Jaemin take him on a date. Jaemin meant what he said. He had Renjun for himself for a day. Renjun was overwhelmed but he loved it, every second of it. They had their second date already, third, fourth, and so on. Yet, they’re still not official. Renjun wasn’t ready, Jaemin understands. He let Renjun run his own pace, which was appreciated by Renjun. In return, Renjun lets Jaemin be as clingy as he wants. Which surprised Renjun because the word clingy didn’t suit Jaemin but who was he to question that? He can’t wait to dig for more with Jaemin. 

After a shared moment for a minute or two, they head through the leaving room. Jaemin was welcomed with warmth from Renjun’s friends. He appreciated that. The chicken was snatched from his hands as Jisung and Chenle took over with mothering mouths. Donghyuck and Mark nodded and waved at him and continued to do their thing. Jeno and Yangyang who’s conversing in a shipering manner. They settled on a couch after Jisung asked Jaemin to play Mario Kart with him because Chenle sucks and can’t beat him. Chenle scoffs and goes to Jeno. Hugging his side and telling his hyung that he will cut his ex’s hair. Jeno chuckled and ruffled his bouncy hair.

Renjun who was standing beside Jaemin and Jisung grabbed a one piece chicken and beer, he nudged Jaemin’s arm and pouted. Jaemin didn’t let his eyes leave the screen but he moved his arms, enough for Renjun to sit on his lap. Renjun settled himself on his man’s thighs comfortably. Ofcourse, Jaemin did not forget to leave kisses on Renjun’s cheek as he continued to play with Jisung. Renjun turned his head and palmed both of Jaemin’s cheeks which surprised the latter and widened his eyes. Renjun kissed Jaemin.

3

"I'll just see you tomorrow, Hyuck. Thank you for today." Renjun hugged Donghyuck before kissing his cheeks.

"You know, I always got you. Anyways, make sure to let your boyfriend drive you to your condo." He said before linking his arm to Mark. He nodded and smiled at Renjun.

Renjun stayed there for a moment and saw a black car making its way to him. He smiled. Finally. Renjun immediately runs and opens the door and throws himself at the person who's in the driving seat.

"Good to see you too, baby." He felt his lips on the top of his head.

"I missed you." Renjun whispered.

"I know. I love you." he said, breaking his hug and lightly kissed him on his lips.

After they graduated three years ago, Jaemin got his job as a photographer and Renjun as a vocal trainer. As for Jaemin’s job, he had some photo shoot overseas for a week and he just got home. Their first meeting after his long week shoot.

Renjun took only two months to finally give in and date Jaemin. Three years with Jaemin feels unreal. He's too sweet, calm and considerate. He always makes sure that Renjun’s comfortable in any situation. They didn't have any big fights for Jaemin only showed calmness and truthfulness in their arguing moments. Renjun loved him dearly for that. Renjun wanted to be independent so he bought an apartment. His Mom and Dad were against it at first but they gave in.

"You look very beautiful today." Jaemin smiled and caressed his cheek.

"What? Did you do something that I don't know?" Renjun eyed him seriously.

But he knows, deep in his heart, he'll never cheat. Jaemin will never do that to Renjun. He was too blinded with his own thoughts that Jaemin pinched his cheeks softly.

"Quit with your thoughts, please. I don't like it." he sighed.

"I'm not thinking about anything. I just really missed you."

Because it's true. Renjun started to get too clingy and he got anxious if it bothers Jaemin. Renjun doesn't want him to leave because he’s too much. Renjun doesn't want that. Renjun wants this relationship to last... longer than forever. Cheesy but Jaemin made him fall, real hard. Renjun loves him so much.

"Date me tomorrow night instead? You seem exhausted." Jaemin blurted out. He chuckled.

Damn, I hate how observant he is. But, that's really a charming point from my boyfriend.

"Well, I'm not complaining. Now, drive me home." Renjun winked at him.

Jaemin chuckled and kissed his knuckles before starting the engine. Their way to his apartment was smooth. They kept on talking while Jaemin was holding his left hand, softly placing his kisses from time to time. This is one of Renjun’s favorite moments too, they don't really run out of things to talk about.

Jaemin stopped the car when they saw two police cars in front of Renjun’s apartment and people were gathering around. What's happening? He was about to remove his seatbelt but Jaemin caught his left hand again.

"No. Stay here."

Renjun furrowed his brows. His voice is stern and his eyes were like daggers scanning the crime scene.

"But something is happening and it's in front of my--"

"I said stay here, Renjun!" Jaemin snapped his eyes back on him and Renjun shivered. Jaemin’s tone is now higher and demanding.

"Lock the doors when I go out, do not open it for someone else. Wait for me to knock. Do you understand? Stay here." Jaemin said.

When he's already outside, Renjun immediately locks it and finds him talking to a police officer for a moment. He was confused and shocked. This is the first time Jaemin used a higher tone to him, Renjun is used to him being soft and calm whenever they’re arguing. He’s just overreacting, Jaemin is probably worried too.

Someone knocked and he jumped from my seat. When he saw that it's Jaemin, he opened it. He was about to ask him but he cut him off.

"You're staying with me." Jaemin said while furrowing his brows. Is he mad? Renjun never saw him this... furious.

"For tonight?" he carefully asked. Renjun wants to ask many questions but seeing him not in his current state makes him shut up and follow his orders.

"For as long as I want to. You're not allowed to use your phone, contact everyone that you need to, now."

Jaemin doesn't spare a glance at Renjun while talking.

This is bullshit, I'm not a kid and what the fuck is happening?

"Jaemin, you sound like you're talking to a child. Tell me." Renjun said with authority, he must know that he is upset as well.

"Just... stay with me. Please."

He faced Renjun and reached for his hands and he’s still confused.

There were police cars in his apartment and his boyfriend shouted at him, furious and pleading for him to stay with him. 

How will I fucking react?

"Later, I promise." he simply said. 

Jaemin’s eyes are now softly gazing at Renjun while caressing the back of his palm. Renjun carefully took a deep breath and just nodded. That's all he can give.

"I love you." Jaemin said.

Renjun stared at him. 

He's... hiding something.

He can feel it. Renjun touched his cheeks. He doesn't really know how to respond.

"You're all I have, Jun. I can't lose you."

3.5

"Are you done using your phone?" Jaemin asked. His eyes are now darker than earlier.

Renjun’s on his bed, sitting and contacting Donghyuck and his Mom, texting them that he'll be going on a vacation with Jaemin for a week. Renjun knows Jaemin is rich but he didn't know that he is this rich. This house.... is a fucking mansion. Silence enveloped them on their way as they entered his gate. 

Renjun wanted to ask but it seems like Jaemin is in his deep thoughts that he can't interfere.

His house is surrounded with mens in black, Renjun saw that every each of them has a earpiece and they look like a fucking bodyguard of a Mafia boss. They're too stiff and he heard them calling his boyfriend--boss.

Jaemin straightaway brought him to his room so Renjun just stayed silent and let him do all he needed to do. Renjun has his time to ask anyway. He’ll make sure to ask everything because he knows that there is something wrong and Jaemin is not telling him everything.

Renjun nodded at his question and handed him his phone. He didn't have any clothes with him but Jaemin handed some things that he needed for tonight. After receiving Renjun’s phone Jaemin tenderly gazed at him and kneeled in front of him. He fondled Renjun’s hands.

"I'm sorry for bringing you in my mess."

Renjun was about to ask him something but he chose not to. He’s tired and Jaemin is too. He thinks that's enough for tonight.

Renjun caressed his cheeks and leaned in to softly kiss him. Renjun stared at him for a minute. God knows how much he loves Jaemin’s eyes but there's something behind it.

"What's happening?" he asked carefully. 

Jaemin lowered his gaze. His fingers curled at Renjun’s side, holding him close. He didn't answer him.

"Jaem?" Renjun tried again.

But then, Jaemin shakes his head and places it close to his collarbone.

"No. I'll lose you. I don't want you to leave me. Renjun, you promised to be with me. I can't... I can't tell you."

"What.... "

"They're after you. They’ll take you away from me. I can’t handle that. I know being with you will bring you in danger but I can't stay away. I tried, okay? Believe me. But I.. I love you so much. I want to be selfish for once. Please, please don’t leave me.”

Renjun chose to stay still. Trying to understand everything he said. He feels like he already knows what's happening but he still needs the exact words coming from Jaemin.

"I heard them calling you boss..." he started. Jaemin stopped for a bit.

"I heard gossip around the university way back that you belong to a gang..." His embrace tightened.

"I'm sorry." Jaemin simply said.

There. He knew it. He already understands. Boss, Gang, a fucking mansion, his cars, his money. Renjun didn't notice all of these. How will he swallow all of these in one night?

My boyfriend is a fucking boss of a gang.

Renjun was about to ask more when someone knocked and opened the door. The man bowed to show respect and his eyes are on the floor, not minding that his boss is busy embracing him.

"Boss, we got him." he said

Renjun shifted my eyes to Jaemin who stood up and clicked his neck to the side.

"The basement room. Give me a minute." he said in a low voice that sent him shivers. The man bowed again and closed the door, leaving them in a complete silence.

"You can rest now. I just need to deal with someone.. " Renjun can hear the unsteadiness of his voice. Without thinking much, he stood up. Jaemin’s eyes are now sparkling with curiosity.

"I'll come with you." Renjun said with finality. He already heard some shits tonight, he wants to know more.

Jaemin gaped his mouth and jerked his head but Renjun stared at him firmly. He brought his left hand to his cheek.

"You won't like what you're going to see, baby." he said while caressing his cheeks.

"Well, I don't like the idea of you being a fucking boss, Jaemin." Renjun tastes the bitterness in his voice but what the hell is he going to do here? Act like a sleeping beauty while his boyfriend is in the basement and God knows what in the world is he doing down there?

Renjun stopped for a second when he saw pain in his eyes, obviously hurt with what Renjun said. He’s not a kid, and he’s fully aware of what will happen in the future if Renjun chooses to stay with Jaemin.

But, this is his man. This is the love of his life.

The one who took care and loved him for who he was. In every decision that Renjun made, Jaemin has always been supportive and kept on telling him how much he loves Renjun. He has been insecure all along the way, but Jaemin’s kisses and endearments took it away, just like that.

This is the only thing that Renjun doesn't know about him but he knows deep in his heart, Jaemin protected him all the way they started this relationship.

Renjun trusted him before, now that he get to know what's inside of Jaemin’s beautiful eyes, might as well give his fucking all.

Renjun cupped his cheeks and made Jaemin look at him. Pain still lingers on his eyes. He smiled at him softly. 

"I trust you. You won't lose me." Renjun simply said. Amusement flickers on Jaemin’s eyes now. Renjuned leaned to him to capture his lips. He felt him jolting in surprise but nevertheless, Jaemin placed his arms on his waist and lifted him for a bit to deepen their kiss.

"My baby... Fuck.. I.. I love you so much."

4

Renjun bit his fingers as he continued to walk around Jaemin’s room. Jaemin didn't want to take the risk, so he begged for him to stay here. He pleaded so much that Renjun couldn't do anything but to comply. So, he stayed.

But his heart wants to jump out because of nervousness. 

My God, my boyfriend is a Mafia boss! How could I let this sink in my heart for a day when he's just my cold and sweet Jaemin in the past three years?!

Years with Jaemin and he's always calm! Seriously, the way he ordered the man earlier scares Renjun.  
How much power does he have?

Well, the hell do I care? He's a Mafia boss but in our relationship, I am the fucking boss.

When he got tired of walking, Renjun unwillingly sat on his bed, his gaze travelled to Jaemin’s desk and wall, a soft smile escaped from his lips. His heart swells from appreciation.  
Pictures of them are all scattered in Jaemin’s wall, a frame of Renjun was only in his desk, and Jaemin was the one who captured it.

In his wall, there's their first picture together that they took, after their whole day's first ever date. Their monthsary pictures, anniversaries, birthdays, the date nights where they called it as escape nights. And then he saw their picture in the middle, kissing.

Renjun was about to take a photo of them where he was kissing Jaemin’s cheek but then he surprised Renjun when he turned right and nibbled his lips. Well, that's our favorite picture.

Renjun sighed. Thinking how much Jaemin took the risk of being with him. Renjun adores him for that. He must have gone through hell because of me, didn't he?

Jaemin was always this.. Calm, observant, affectionate, appreciative, supportive and loving man that Renjun knew, but after knowing what he really is... All he really needs is try to understand, after all the things that Jaemin did to win his heart, this is the least he can do.

He was about to change his clothes when he heard a loud bang downstairs. Renjun widened his eyes and was about to open the door when he realized that Jaemin promised to come back here. So he stopped and sat again. Even though he is close to being crazy thinking what was happening down there. 

He's fine. I know he is. I mean, he knows how to defend himself!

Right?! Right.

Renjun calmed down. He took a deep breath and fan himself using his hands. The air-con is useless because of how nervous he is. 

Seriously Na Jaemin, I am going to kill you for making me worry!

The door opened and he wanted to pass out because of his boyfriend, standing there, with blood covering his features. Renjun slowly stood up and was about to check on him when he saw his right hand, holding a gun.

He stopped breathing for a moment.

He.. didn't kill him, did he?

Renjun looked at his eyes, his eyes were red. Mixed emotions were seen but he found Jaemin being terrified the most.

Jaemin tore his gaze and looked at his hand where the gun was placed and he said, "This.. is what I do, everytime someone is after you."

Renjun wanted to cry. To scream and to hug him but he couldn't move.

"I promised to protect you, but I couldn't.. If I choose to leave this position." Jaemin continued, still not looking at him.

"I want a peaceful life with you. But, this is what I am, love. No matter how I tried, I am bound to be this man... This man will never be worthy for your love."

He knelt down, still holding the gun and bowed his head more.

"I am sorry for hiding this to you. But please, please. I love you. You know, I really do. I don't want to lose you, please."

They were silent for a moment, until Renjun heard his sobs. He sighed and he felt the long tear escape his right eye but he wiped it and slowly dragged his feet towards Jaemin and knelt in front of him too.

Renjun picked the gun from him and placed it away from the both of them. Then, he slowly cupped both his cheeks, blood tinged Renjun’s hands but he didn't care.

Jaemin looked at him, surprised by his actions. But Renjun smiled and wiped the blood off from his face. He swallowed hard before I found my voice and said,

"You know... If you couldn't leave this job, make sure to not let your enemies' blood taint your face. You know how much I love showering you with kisses, right?" Renjun narrowed his eyes at him and chuckled.

But Jaemin didn't say anything but was still looking at him, tears flowing from his eyes and Renjun chuckled more and wiped it again. 

My baby being a baby again.

Renjun’s chuckle didn't last for long and he stared at his eyes, nose, lips.. his everything. Renjun finally saw what he wanted and he was truly grateful for him, for everything.

"Jaem, if you can't clean the blood on your face, call me. Alright? I'll be willing to wipe it clean for you." Renjun said and leaned in to softly peck his lips. Renjun smiled when he was still dazed after what he did because he didn't kiss him back so he pulled away and said, “I love you, Jaemin.”

And there, for the first time in years of being with Renjun, Jaemin broke down and cried his heart out.

4.5

After Jaaemin cried, he just leaned in to Renjun and placed his head on his collarbone. Renjun wrapped his arms around him and kissed his hair. They’re still on the floor and the door is still open. He was about to pull away when a maid came in and placed the towel and warm water, but Jaemin tightened his hug on his waist.

My big baby still can't believe that I choose to stay.

"You need to change. You smell bad." Renjun tried to joke to lift his mood but he shook his head and hugged his boyfriend more. He glanced down and saw that Jaemin’s eyes were closed and slightly pouting. Is he.. acting cute?

"Yah. Stop acting like a kid. Get up." Renjun said but he shakes his head again.

"You're heavy, I can't---" Jaemin quickly regains his composure and looks at Renjun. He tried to hide the smile on his lips.

"What? Got triggered about your weight?" Renjun teased. Because he badly wants to stay fit. This man can do gym all day, my goodness.

Jaemin shakes his head again, "I don't want to hurt you... " he said in a small voice.

Oh my, Renjun pouted and kissed him again, "Baby, you're not hurting me. I just want you to change and cuddle with me."

Jaemin didn't bulge but stood up suddenly and opened the drawer in his desk.

"Yah! How dare you leave me here in cold--"

Renjun stopped right away when he saw him holding---not a gun, but a red velvet box this time.

Renjun gaped at him when Jaemin knelt down, once again, he saw him shyly smiled and opened the box and Renjun saw a glittering ring with a heart shaped diamond on it. He felt his body releasing a lot of cold sweat.. How many surprises does he have in one night?

"Jaem... " Renjun tried calling him but he held his left hand and traced the finger where the ring should be placed.

"I.. bought this, the night after you said yes. It's been in my drawer for three years now." Jaemin said while still tracing his ring finger. Jaemin carefully took the ring from the box and placed it at the end of Renjun’s finger, still thinking if he's going to slide it in but he paused, only waiting for boyfriend’s approval.

Jaemin looked at him, "I planned to propose for our 4th anniversary but after hearing what you said earlier, I am more determined to spend the rest of my life with you, baby. All I see is you, Renjun. I promise to protect you and love you for the rest---" Renjun cut him off.

"Yes." He smiled. Jaemin gaped and frowned.

"I'm still not finished with my speech." Jaemin reasoned out.

"I'm still saying yes, Jaemin. I'll stay." Renjun smiled and looked back at him. Jaemin bite his lower lip and slowly slides the ring in Renjun’s finger. Renjun loves how the ring is perfectly fit. He threw himself at Jaemin and he chuckled.

"I love you so much. Thank you" Renjun heard him whisper. Renjun pulled away and cupped his cheeks.

"You're all I wanted for the rest of my life." Renjun sweetly smiled and Jaemin was about to kiss him when someone appeared at the door again.

"Boss, someone is entering the gat--"

"Harris, take the charge and make sure to kill them all." Jaemin said and started to give kisses in Renjun’s neck, but again...

"But, Boss..."

Jaemin grunted and reached the gun at his right side and pointed at the man and Renjun screamed with horror! 

Jesus!

"YAH! NA JAEMIN---"

"Can't you see that I'm busy? Close the door and leave, Harris. Do not fucking disturb me for the rest of the evening." Jaemin clenched his jaw while looking at him and the man bowed, closing the door. Jaemin turned to him and smiled.

"Now, where are we?" He was about to crush his lips on Renjun but he stopped him and Jaemin rolled his eyes.

"Why the fuck is everyone stopping me from kissing you?"

Renjun laughed and showered his face with his wet kisses. Jaemin grunted again and tightened his fingers on his waist.

"I love you." Renjun said.

Jaemin smirked and pulled away, "Remember when you tried to play shit and dirty to let me take you on a couch?" he teased.

Renjun gaped and was about to run in the bathroom when Jaemin shook his head and leaned closer on my left ear.

"I have a couch here, baby. And it's clean."

Oh, God.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING IT.
> 
> I hope you leave a kudos and a comment and freely criticized my work for me to do better!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE FOR MORE RENMIN FICS!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> I'M SORRY for the wrong grammars, typos and errors that you did encountered. I didn't proofread it very well. Hence, THANK YOU FOR READING IT.


End file.
